Sailor Neptune
"Guarded by Neptune, planet of the deep blue sea. I'm the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!" — Sailor Neptune's stock introduction Sailor Neptune is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the ninth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Michiru Kaioh, or Michelle depending on the dub you follow. Her attacks are based around the ocean or sea, precognition, and powers granted by her mirror. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. She is voiced by Lauren Landa. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) When the Sailor Soldiers were separated, she too thought it best it should be that way, since looking for her and the other missing soldiers would risk the lives of the Inner soldiers. When Sailor Moon found her, she too was very angry. But now, because of Angewomon's words of wisdom, Sailor Neptune will also stick with her fellow Sailor Soldiers to the bitter end of this war. Powers *'Neptune Deep Submerge - '''summons a large orb of water energy *'Neptune Submarine Reflection - 'Sailor Neptune uses her Deep Aqua mirror to see through illusions, deflect attacks, reveal an enemy's weakness, or send a blast of energy. *'Neptune Eternal Make-up - 'allows Sailor Neptune to become Eternal Sailor Neptune *'Neptune Submarine Violon Tide - '''Sailor Neptune summons a tsunami by playing a special tune on her violin. Gallery Sailor_neptune_pose.JPG sailor neptune.JPG sailor neptune angry.JPG sailor neptune hmm.JPG sailor neptune in trouble.JPG sailor neptune looks.JPG sailor neptune pensive.JPG sailor neptune surprised.JPG sailor neptune thinking.JPG sailor neptune with mirror.JPG sailor neptune, deep sea soldier.JPG jap_neptune3.jpg jap_neptune4.jpg sailor neptune eh.jpg sailor neptune i must press on.jpg sailor neptune i won't quit.jpg sailor neptune just you try it.jpg sailor neptune oh.jpg sailor neptune what's this.jpg sailor neptune whoa.jpg sailor neptune serene.png bcc911c93929602c454a780cffc792fd1485048961_large.png sailor_moon_crystal_act_35_sailor_neptune.jpg Sailor_NeptuneSMCACT37.png superthumbs.png Eternal Sailor Neptune Gallery Sailor neptune pose eternal.JPG sailor neptune angry eternal.JPG sailor neptune eh eternal.jpg sailor neptune glum eternal.GIF sailor neptune eternal.JPG sailor neptune hmm eternal.PNG sailor neptune i can do this eternal.GIF sailor neptune i must press on eternal.jpg sailor neptune i won't quit eternal.jpg sailor neptune in trouble eternal.JPG sailor neptune just you try it eternal.jpg sailor neptune looks eternal.PNG sailor neptune oh eternal.jpg sailor neptune pensive eternal.JPG sailor neptune surprised eternal.JPG sailor neptune thinking eternal.JPG sailor neptune what's this eternal.jpg sailor neptune whoa eternal.jpg sailor neptune with mirror eternal.JPG sailor neptune, deep sea soldier eternal.JPG 33.png bcc911c93929602c454a780cffc792fd1485048961_large eternal.png sailor neptune despair eternal.png sailor neptune tired eternal.png Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Immortals Category:Action Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters from the Sailor Moon universe Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Elementals Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Gloved Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Princess Category:Cousin of Heroine Category:Amazons Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lauren Landa Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Knockout and Sailor Neptune Category:Musicians Category:Teal Haired Characters